The present invention relates to suspended display apparatuses comprising LEDs (light-emitting diodes), liquid crystal elements or the like used as various displays or the like and, more particularly, to a suspended display apparatus particularly high in visuality.
The conventional suspended display apparatus has been constructed as shown, for example, in FIGS. 12 and 13 of the attached drawings.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, a suspended display apparatus 1 comprises a case 2 and a display panel 3 which is supported substantially vertically by a front side or face of the case 2. The case 2 has its upper face at which a pair of hook units 4 and 4 are provided. A pair of elongated suspending elements or chains 6 and 6 have their respective one ends which are fixedly mounted to their respective predetermined positions on the ceiling 5 or the like. The other ends of the respective chains 6 and 6 are engaged respectively with or hooked respectively on the hook units 4 and 4. In this manner, the suspended display apparatus 1 is suspended from the ceiling 5 and is mounted in position.
By the way, the suspended display apparatus 1 constructed as described above is suspended in such an inclined manner that the front face of the display panel 3 is generally directed slightly downwardly as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 12 in order to make display on the display panel 3 easy in view. Since, however, the hook units 4 and 4 are fixedly mounted to the upper face of the case 2, the inclined angle of the suspended display apparatus 1 is uniquely determined on the basis of the position of the center of gravity G of the suspended display apparatus 1, and it is impossible to adjust the inclined angle subsequently.
Particularly, in the case where the display panel 3 comprises liquid crystal elements, the following problem arises. That is, since a visual angle is narrow at which display on the display panel 3 is capable of being viewed, even if it is confirmed that display on the display panel 3 is difficult in view after the suspended display apparatus 1 has been mounted to the ceiling 5, the inclined angle of the display panel 3 cannot be adjusted. Thus, in order to alter or modify the mounting positions of the respective hook units 4 and 4 to the upper face of the case 2, it is necessary that the hook units 4 and 4 are once detached from the upper face of the case 2 and, subsequently, are again mounted, in their respective proper positions, to the upper face of the case 2.